Sweet Sixteen (Ereri)
by SNKLife
Summary: Eren Jeager, a paranoid brat who hates omega's. So he basically hates himself... On his sixteenth birthday he is taken to his first nightclub and had so much fun that he completely forgets about the haunting Alpha sitting in the corner of the room. What will happen when the Alpha approaches him in the middle of the dance floor? I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter One: Eren's Sweet Sixteenth

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHIP (i wish I did though!) PLEASE ENJOY!

 **CHAPTER 1: Eren's Sweet Sixteenth!**

Eren's PoV

I hate being an Omega. It makes me feel so... so... week, and not to mention the heat. Its worse for Mikasa though, she has her period AND her heat around the same time every month. But at least she has found her Alpha! His name is Jean (O.O.T: YES I SHIP JEAN X MIKASA!)and he's a total, brain dead numpty and I am quoting Armin when I say he absolutely no ides that Mikasa use to have the BIGGEST crush on me when we were younger!

It wasn't until Armin had suggested we go out for my sweet sixteenth birthday to a night club in central Sina that everything turned upside-down for me.

'Come on Eren, you'll be late to your own party if you take any longer!' Armin hollered from down the hall of our shitty apartment that stood on the outskirts of town. 'I'm nearly done, i just can't get this ruddy hair to stay put!', there was this single hair pissing me off but I ended up just tucking it behind my ear and dashing out the door before you could say all the swear words.

We made it there just in time for our reservation to be canceled, we were lucky enough to have gotten a booth for ten people! I was in fact the last person to arrive which was a little embarrassing but friends didn't care as long as I had a great time.

It was when I was dragged on to the dance floor that it all went completely wrong...


	2. Chapter Two: Not a Good Thing

**Okay, I still don't own AoT and that's a big problem. I mean come on... I NEED ERERI! (I have exams coming up so wish me luck!)**

Erens PoV

'Armin! Noooo! Let go of me, you know how embarrassed I get when I dance in front of people!' I still whining like a baby who wanted sweets, But then I suddenly felt my weight get lighter as the bitch, Jean, picked me up like a baby and carried me over to the dance floor. He then whispered something to Mikasa who leaped away towards the DJ booth who was currently taking requests. _This was not going to go well_...

Suddenly my favorite sing came on 'R U FUCKING KIDDING ME?!' I bellowed...

 _Fake Love_ by BTS!

The rhythm suddenly hit me like a wave of emotion you get when you meet your one true love. V's voice was so sexy! This made me forget that about all my worries so I immediately moved my chest to the sad and sexy melody...

 _I' so sick of this Fake Love Fake Love Fake Love!'_

 _TAEKOOK FOR_ _LIFE_

Mikasa joined in because she pretty much knew the entire song because of me. He he whoops!

RM started his rap which I didn't know so well but I still danced my heart out... I was so into it that I started to touch myself to the beat.

I slowed down and ran my hands down my body. (Did I mention that Eren was EXTREMELY gay) Armin gasped and looked away in embarrassment, 'I DON'T KNOW THIS GUY!'

I then turned around and dropped the front of my body downwards so I was leaning forward and my butt was sticking up. Slowly dragging myself up again I licked my lips which made me come back to reality and I stopped the sexy dance going back to just dancing my heart out.

 _I grew a flower that can't be bloomed in a dream that can't come true..._

I ended with my hand in the air and my face facing towards the other side of the dance floor. I let out a single tear.

I suddenly felt a shudder of pain overwhelm me and I fell to my knees.

'EREN!' I heard Mikasa and Armin yell but all I could see was a short man with hair as dark as the nights sky and his eyes were a shade of silver that I had never seen before, walking straight towards me (or in his case 'gay' towards him, HAH'AHAHA, just me?... okay...)

'You okay?' The mysterious man asked me.

'You-You're an...' I knew what he was and I knew why he was the one to come and help me...

'You're an Alpha'


	3. Chapter Three: A Different Feeling

**SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD! I STILL DON'T OWN ERERI OR AoT! Okay, okay, Awesomewriter177 told me to calm down. But revenge will be sweet. (silently faints)**

 **Eren's PoV**

Two emotions were engulfing me:

Pain and a new unknown feeling. It flowed through me like an open dam, and it had a slight tingle in places I shouldn't talk about. My thoughts then wandered off to a single face, a face that I barely knew yet I could remember every last detail about his eyes that stared into my soul and his dark hair liked looked a shadow.

Anyway, back to reality:

'Brat! Hey! Eren, was it? Are you okay? Honestly, you make eye contact with a guy and then make him worry after collapsing in the middle of the dance-floor!' the Dark raven suddenly came into vision, was he really concerned about me?

 _W-WAIT WHAT?!_

Did I really just ask myself if he's **_concerned_** about me?! I cannot seriously be crushing on him?!

I shake my head in an irritated manor.

'I-I-I T-T-Think I'm-m-m g-good-d' *sigh* I need to calm down.

'I'm fine thanks. I don't know what happened..' That was lie! I had a fit of pain because, according to the Omegaverse rules, he is my true mate/Alpha, which is still a dumb rule.

Let me explain the wonderful world of Omegaverse to you!

When you are born you are normally given a gender: Male or Female. Well in this world, you're given another gender as well: Alpha, Beta, or Omega (me)! Now the beta's are just human beings with 'normal' emotions... if thats what you call normal. Alpha's are normally the more dominant people, for example: Jean (who I still blame all of this dance shit on), is a Mikasa's alpha. Which (surprisingly) means that Mikasa is an Omega.

Now here comes the worst part about being an omega: Your heat, it is basically a period but a hundred times worse and it only come around once a year! You feel a lot more horny and sensitive in the lower region, which leads to you concealing yourself in your room for about a week.

Omega's go immediately into heat when they sense their true partner nearby, even if it you've literally just had your heat, it will come back to tell you that your true love is nearby! Which, in my opinion, is really creepy!

Anyway, that's all you need to know for now, so lets just move onto chapter Four now shall we...


	4. Chapter Four: Run Run as Fast as You Can

**Me: *crying over not owning Ereri and AoT***

 **Eren: Hi author! Why are you crying?**

 **Me: How the fuck can you see me?! I'm the author!**

 **Levi: Stupid brat, honestly can you really get a grip, sheesh**

 **Me: Meanie! Fine I will calm down WHEN you too finally kiss!**

 **Eren: As the cat meme would say...**

 **Levi: Tch, SOOOOOOONNNNNN...**

* * *

Eren's PoV

'I jus... wha...' He moved his face closer to mine which caught me by utter surprise. Armin had run off back to his boyfriend and Jean had dragged Mikasa away from the embarrassment, the little shit.

'You sure you are okay? 'Cause if not you can always come back mine?'

His voice was deep and mysterious, it drew me in and left me to melt into a hot-mess.

His emotionless gray eyes caught the light perfectly, and his smirk reminded me of a crescent moon.

But I knew that if I went with him that I would probably, no, make that DEFINATELY get marked (Alpha's mark their Omega's by biting them during the... bed time).

'I should-d-d leave' I rushed back to the table, panting hard as these emotions started to rise through my quivering body. I shoved anyone that got in my way, apologizing as I went. Waves of pain and arousement flooded through me every now and then, but I ignored Mikasa who kept yelling my name.

I finally reached the doors of the club and slammed my way out. It was chucking it down. I was irritated because I was wearing my best shirt and jeans, they had now turned practically see through.

I ran across the deserted road and leaned against the abandoned 'all you can eat Chinese' feeling a little pool of emotion brewing in my lower stomach.

A sudden bang rang through the street and I turned around to see a pissed off alpha looking straight at me with his mysterious eyes from just outside the doors.

Crap...

I started to run for it but before I was out of ear shot, he told me one thing:

'Run run, as fast as you can little boy', this sent a shudder through my incredibly weak body.

Then I heard him yell something that scared my soul out of my body,

'YOUR MINE'


	5. Chapter Five: Worst One Yet

**Awesomewriter177: Oh hi SNKLife, watcha doing?**

 **SNKLife: I'm trying to sleep after the shitty trip we just had. Honestly, why do people take us on trips even if we don't want to go?!**

 **Awesomewriter177: Ha! Which is worse: Not owning Attack on Titan or going on dumb trips?**

 **SNKLife: Screw you 177!**

 **Awesomewriter177: At least I'm not the devil!**

 **SNKLife: -starts pulling her hair-**

 **Whirlpool833: Hi guys! Why did I hear yelling from the other room? oh...**

 **\- They are on the floor rolling around and injuring each other -**

 **Whirlpool833: Imma leave now...**

* * *

Eren's PoV

 _Step..._

 _Step..._

 _Step..._

"Arg...ha...ah..."

The rain splashed down my face and mixed its pure, clean water with my salty tears. The pain was agonizing, unbearable even! I was only two streets away from my crappy apartment, my clothes were soaked and you could see past my ghostly shirt. I kept collapsing next to street-posts screaming with pain, whining wouldn't help but I needed way to relieve my suffering.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I couldn't think straight, my head was a mess and my vision blurry, the pain was worse than any heat I had had before! It surged through my shaking veins and quivering body. Then I recognized a dark and shady alley that I knew created a shortcut between here and the apartment. I run, well I attempt to run, into the suspicious looking side-path and follow it until I came to a dead end,

"Shit" I cursed

I fell to my knees which made me even more uncomfortable because I had fallen into a massive puddle which had soaked my entire body from head to toe, and yes, that included my bag which had inside my NON-water proof iPhone 6.

I didn't bother to get up because my leg now felt so weak that I'd probably just fall back into the puddle as soon as I tried to get back up. But I did look up, which was definitely one of the smartest things I've ever done while in heat, and there was my window! Which was fairly low to the ground but not low enough for me to reach just standing normally.

But then, in the corner of my hazy vision, I noticed that one of the old bricks had been built a little different from all the others. It was jolting out from the other blocks of stale cement which created a little ledge for me to clime up into the safety called 'an apartment'.

I immediately got my feet, and then I fell down again...

I forgot how numb my legs felt, but I needed to get home.

'Ahhh...'

More emotion started to leak through my voice as I started to climb up the crumbly wall...

 _Grasp..._

 _Crumble..._

'Crap!' My grip had slipped but I manged to keep a hold of the ledge above my drenched and faded head.

 _Grasp..._

 _Grasp..._

Made it!

I dragged my soaked ass into the comfort and protection of the place I call 'home' - even if I don't pay the bills! -

I made my way to the small yet efficient bathroom and opened MY cupboard full of 'Omega Medication' (Suppressants to calm Omega's during their heats...)

Chucking two down my throat an swallowing it will a glass of milk, I found that, even though they were meant to make things better, my heat just got worse...

.

.

.

 _ **Fuck...**_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi!

I'm sorry this took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to come out but as I explained in my explanation chapter (that has probably been deleted by now) I completely forgot to write chapters over the holiday's!

Whoops!

Again... I'm Sorry!

Bai!


	6. Chapter Six: Where did you go?

**SNKLife: Ow! Fine! Truce (for now...)**

 **Awesomewriter177: Haha! Sure... but I still won!**

 **SNKLife: ONLY BECAUSE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME BY PULLING A KNIFE OUT OF YOUR SCHOOL BAG! SERIOUSLY! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CARRY A KNIFE AROUND?!**

 **Awesomewriter177: Because I have two older sisters... Duh!**

 **SNKLife: Well I personally think that not owning Ereri, attack on titan ANNND BTS is worse than having siblings.**

 **Awesomewriter177 and Whirlpool833: Well...**

 **SNKLife: -death stare- You guys are so dead...**

 **Whirlpool833: We can tell... RUN 177!**

 **SNKLife: DASHI RUN RUN RUN! (bts4life!)**

* * *

Levi's PoV

I woke up and found myself sprawled out over the club dance floor.

'ah crap... what happened? Hanji?

I called shitty glasses' name but I didn't hear a reply, but I did hear her voice. I sat up and looked around the room. There she was, still drunk, and still talking to that guy who looked like a horse.

'Soo00o000oo, how old are you hotty?' She flirted.

-sigh-

'Uh-um I-I'm 17?' The boy answered her inappropriate question. I mean just look at him. IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HE'S STILL A TEENAGER!

'Fuck' Hehe, yeah she may have found a hot guy but that doesn't mean that he's in your age range...

'HANJI ZOE! What happened last night? And where's Mike? Don't tell me he ACTUALLY got a girl!? The prick.' I swear to god if he got a partner before I did than I'm going to loose that bet we made. FUCK...

I stood up and walked feebly over to them. I tried to intimidate the horse face but with my small size of 5"2 all that did was make him laugh him ass off.

...

...

...

I then gave him a punch to the stomach making him hunch over, kicked him from behind the shins and then spat on him.

'Levi Ackerman! That's not very nice! Apologize right now! It was so obvious that she was hiding in the giggles because she had a smile on her face and she had puffed out her cheeks to make her entire face go red. You can't hide anything from me...

'No, now answer my questions now Shitty Glasses!' I demanded.

'Fine Mr.I'mTooCoolToCareAboutOthers!' She grabbed one of those spiny seats from the abandoned bar and plonked her annoying butt on it.

'So, When we first entered the club at ten we went over there to that little table in the far corner, can you see it? Good. We ordered Drinks and a side dish of fried chips, which I may or may not have eaten all of them before you or Mike could get anywhere near them, MWHAHAHA, ehem... sorry. Anyway so then you supposedly heard the crying of an 'angel' who just turned out to be a teen yelling at a friend for trying to drag him over to the dance floor, NOW THAT WAS QUALITY ENTERTAINMENT! Ehem... by then Mike had ditched us for some girl, but you couldn't take your eyes off of the kid, or to quote you: "That brat looks sexy" and yes I caught it on camera and posted it on YouTube... sorry not sorry' Her story was hard to believe but when you're drunk, you do the weirdest things...

'I hate you...' Okay, No I didn't hate her but she can be annoying at times..

'Ha! No you don't. Anyway, then, as we watched the teenagers in the other corner muck about, we kept ordering drinks. It was hilarious! That horsed faced idiot picked up the 'sexy brat' and carried him to the center of the dance floor, dumped him there and whispered something into the ear of a black haired girl who was wearing a long, red scarf... WHO WEARS A SCARF INSIDE?! She then went skipping off like a bunny towards the DJ. The boy looked very annoyed, but as soon as the dark haired girl was back, a new song came on. The boy yelled something at them and then started dancing beautifully to the melody. Oh yeah, it was your favorite song: _Fake Love By BTS_! I was so shocked that you didn't join him because of the tune but you just sat there watching him like he had just taken off all his clothes, HONESTLY! Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets! Well.. maybe I am over exaggerating a tiny bit but still, you couldn't take your eyes off of him! It was really creepy and awkward...' She looked at me with an expression that said, 'You're really cringy, you know that right?' and to be honest, I nearly hit her in between those irritating, mud colored oval balls on her round face... but I didn't because I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

'STOP GOING OF TRACK! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!' She burst into laughter which made me think that she might still be drunk...

Hick

Yup... definitely still drunk, god dammit Hanji.

'FINE! Fine! just don't kill me... please? Good. Okay so, about half way through the song the kid started to do a bit of dirty dancing to Namjoon's second part, you know, _Why you sad? I don't know, Nan molla. Us-eobwa salanghae malhaebwa **(A/N: these are the lyrics)**_. Yeah, and you literally DID NOT take your eyes off his butt as he stuck it out... so... yeah. But the funniest part was when the song finished, you and the boy made eye-contact and as soon as that happened he screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor. His friends yelled out his name but the blond one who's hair looked like a coconut, ran off back to their table in fear and this horse-faced guy grabbed the dark-haired girl and ran away. So you put down your drink, got up and started walking over to him. His face showed that he was in great pain, and yes, it was kinda obvious that you were an Alpha and he was an Omega. The thing is as you neared, he started to back away in fear, I thought he'd be all over you. I couldn't hear what you were talking about to him, but I could tell that you had said something about going home with me because that kid sprinted off, it was the funniest thing in the entire world!'...

...

'where is is the brat now?' I growled in my deepest voice...

'Calm down dude, seriously. I mean I didn't see what happened after he sprinted out but you did follow him, aaaaaaaaaannnnd then you came back pissed off and upset. Yet again, another one of your princess' had escaped your grasp' She ended her dramatic story in a Shakespearean voice.

I immediately chucked my seat aside and ran out to the door... I needed to find him...

I'm not letting anyone else get away...

* * *

SideNote:

I HAD NO HOMEWORK SO I DID THIS FOR YA GUYS!

It's my first story over 1,000 words yay!

Total word count: 1,200

HAPPYTIME!

Baiii


	7. Chapter Seven: The silk sheet

**SNKLife: Uh guys... Hello? Don't leave my to write this dumb disclaimer on my own! Pwease! I was sick on Friday! TAKE PITY PEOPLE!**

 **Whirlpool833: Ugh... fine... but only because I'm really kind.**

 **SNKLife: THANK YOU! Now to get '177 to forgive me... I WILL GIVE YOU MY ENTIRE ERERI PHOTO COLLECTION!**

 **Awesomewriter177: GIMMIE GIMMIE!**

 **SNKLife: I knew that would work! Anyway, there is no way in hell I will ever share that privet collection of images! EVER! Here, have a photo of Queen Hanji.**

 **Awesomewriter177: Na thanks, I guess that I will just have to mention that you don't possess Attack on Titan, Ereri, Bts, OR The Nightcore Universe... so...**

 **SNKLife: -Bursts into tears (Love Yourself: Tear HA!)-**

 **Whirlpool833: Now look what you've done, you've made the poor child cry! Honestly, and she has been sick! THINK!**

 **Awesomewriter177: IDGAF!**

 **SNKLife: -sniffles- I'm not that childish... right?**

 **Whirlpool833 and Awesomwriter177: Yeah, you are...**

* * *

 _Quick Author's Note:_

 _In this chapter I will be changing perspectives quite a bit..._

 _Just a quick warning... yeah, you can go now... bai!_

 _Go..._

 _Uhh... why are you still here?_

 _Leave demon!_

 _Jk.. (JUNGKOOKIE)_

 _Oki bai_

* * *

 **Levi's PoV**

 _Ashton street? No..._

 _Mirana road? Not even close..._

 _He must be around here!_

 _Where can one omega male go in a single night! Not even that, more like five hours!_

I was searching the entire area around the night club, just for a single hint of the boy I had met last night.

 _God damit, WHERE!?_

-sigh-

I need to find him, a I can't let anyone escape this time...

Then, suddenly, a sharp, intense pain hit me like a bullet to the chest. My alpha's instinct was telling me to find that brat soon or else I will loose my mind.

 **Eren's PoV**

I woke up to find my entire WELL MADE bed, screwed up and scattered all over the floor,

"What the fuck happened..." then I felt it... the all to familiar feeling of Satan wriggling around my stomach, poking his trident in every single area, then leaving a lingering emotion of arousment.

"ah... nrg...HA!" The feeling suddenly got worse and worse, soon to become a whirlwind of pain and torture if I don't find that Alpha soon.

Where was he?

Why didn't I just stay with him last night?

Likewise with him...

 **Levi's PoV**

I grabbed at my abdomen and limped down Survey Road to find a little alley way, perfect for me to rest in... As long as there were no puddles, I can't stand those pools of the dirty water. But as I withdrew into the alley, my suffering just got worse.

"Shit" My legs gave way, dropping me directly into a murky brown puddle. How revolting!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard someone scream at the top of their vocal range, they sounded like they were in excruciating pain, kinda like me. "Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" More words were screamed, bellowed and yelled. This person made my suffering look like a walk in the park, I can see how he would want to give up so easily...

"Arghhhhh, shit! I don't have time for this, I need to find that brat!" I might have said that a little too loudly because I heard the other screams of pain seize. Crap! Run Levi RUN! Too late...

I heard the other sufferer move about, not with a steady stride of course, but definitely on the move. _Shit shit shit!_ Do something, do anything. LEVI ACKERMAN, MOVE!

 **Eren's Pov**

A voice...

I heard a voice, faint but still a voice.

Was it him?

Or was it just someone getting beaten up by a local gang?

I couldn't tell but I needed to know!

Stumbling forward, I reached for the translucent curtains that blocked me from the stranger...

"Don't" A single voice tells me... "Don't open the curtains, if you do we're both screwed."

So it was him! Here, so close yet so far. Just a curtain length away.

Why? Why shouldn't I draw back the silk sheet and grab the raven haired man?!

Because if you do, you're screwed, Eren!

"B-but-t ha...HA!" I wanted to ignore him, but my emotions stopped me. Ironic much?

'No. I know how you are feeling but you can't see me, please just don't...' The anonymous person told me. I could tell that he was also suffering in the same way I was.

 _shit, Shit! SHIT!_

This man's deep voice made my head light and fluffy, but at the same time it made my insides bubble and churn in pain.

My shivering hand grazed the silk sheet that hung between us, no, yes, No. Yes. NO! YES!

 **Levi's PoV**

 _thud..._

'Brat? Hey! You okay?... Arg... ' I called him but no answer, just heavy panting...

'...' No reply.

'Hello?' I was scared now, was he okay? Had he injured himself?!

'please, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! HA! please... I c-can't-t b-bear it-t' It was like a bolt of lightning had hit the kid. The scent he was giving off made everything to go shit.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

I got up with all my might and ran.

"NO!" I heard a distressed cry in the distance but I didn't look back. My eyes were full of tears and my chest was beating, but, fortunately, my feet kept going. ' _Go back! GO BACK YOU IDIOT!'_ I kept thinking.

"Shit..."


	8. Chapter Eight: The Distance between us

**Hanji: ERERI IS THE BEST!**

 **SNKLife: I know... -sigh-**

 **Awesomewriter177: Why are you so sad? ITS ERERI!**

 **SNKLife: I feel sad whenever I hear 'ereri' because that reminds me that I don't own ATTACK ON TITAN OR ERERI!**

 **Ryuk: Uh-huh. -eats his Apple-**

 **Everyone: AGHHHH! MONSTER! RUN!**

 **SNKLife: BTS REFERENCE!**

 **-Awesomewriter177 grabs SNKLife and drags her away-**

 **Ryuk: What just happened?**

 **Whirlpool833: I'm used to it...**

* * *

 **Eren's PoV**

A few days had passed since my 'meeting' with the strange man, I was feeling a lot better and was almost back to normal with a little headache every now and then. Armin had returned to the crappy flat after staying at Erwin's place for a week and helped tidy up the 'mess' I had made. Hehe whoops.

Anyway, this is how everyone reacted during my absence:

• Erwin had been with Armin the ENTIRE time.

• Mikasa had broken up with Jean after finding out that he had been hooking up with a guy called Marco.

• Sasha, Connie and Annie had been hanging out with Annie's new boyfriend, Mike.

• Oh yeah and Petra had been binging BTS songs on spotify.

The funny thing is I had been invited to a party without even know what it's about, I was just told to look good and show up at a certain place, on a certain date, at a certain time.

So there I was, at 7:00pm, on the 17th March, 78 Dowington Road...

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

I rung the doorbell and waited.

And waited

Still waiting

Oh yeah!

Still more waiting.

Is this a prank or something?! I swear to the Devil if Annie pranked me I will sell her soul to Sata...

"EREN JAEGERBOMBASTIC!!!! Come on in titan man, drinks all round. Have fun!!!" A drunk Sasha appeared at the door holding a porin her left hand and a glass of vodka in the other.

I entered the potent house, seeing many familiar faces and some new. There was a red/brown haired girl with glasses talking to Armin and Erwin, she seemed to be very familiar to eyebrows, maybe they know eachother from their last school. 

**(A/N S.C.H.O.O.L**

 **SEVEN**

 **CRAPPY**

 **HOURS**

 **OF**

 **OUR**

 **LIVES!!!)**

Then I spotted three crazy people on the other side of the room staring at me, one had brown hair and pigtails, the second had brown hair and a ponytail, but the third was just confused about who they were neant to be looking at. I simply _waved in their direction._

The brunettes fainted. 

"Alice?! PETICA?! GUYS WAKE UP!!! WHO ARE WE LOOKING AT??!!" 

Moving on!

Ah! That must be the Annie's new partner, the owner of the party! I moved in his direction but was pulled away by Mikasa. She looked so different from when I last saw her. Her eyes were puffed up from crying so much over Jean. 

"Eren! Where have you been?"

"Mikasa, that time again, the week. Excruciating pain and arousement?"

"YUP! I GOT IT! You can be quiet now."

Hehe I love embarrassing her. 

**-=TIME SKIP 3 HOURS=-**

So it was nearing the end of the party and my friends were still here, with a few other random people as well. Like the crazy bitch I talked about earlier. (Not the fainted girls)

"I HAVE AN IDEA!!!"

"Yippee!" Sasha bellowed. It was obvious that the two crazy women had bonded well. 

"Okay okay. Let play truth or dare!"

"No"

"Not again"

"Not happening"

A hurd of rebellious words (no) came flowing out of the mouths of the sober people. The drunk people however:

"OH HELL YEAH!"

"Now the fun is starting!"

"Yippeekiyay!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The whole room bursted into conflict! I was the only who hadn't said anything. 

"PUT IT TO A VOTE!"

Finally, someone with common sense. 

**-= After the voting process =-**

It came down to my vote, 5 to Yes, 5 to No. 

Shit. What do I do?

I saw Hanji - the original crazy bitch - , Sasha, Annie, Mike and Jean on the Yes side. 

Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, Marco and Petra shaking their heads in disapproval. 

_What's the worst that could happen?_

"Fine, let's play Truth or Dare"

The room exposed into shrieks of happiness. 

"Sit down human piggies!! Let's play!"

The 'No' side grumbled but obeyed, they had lost fair and square. 

"JEAN! Truth or Dare?" Sasha shrieked almost dieing to know. 

"Truth"

"Who's _better?_ Marco or Mikasa?"

" DARE DARE DARE!!!"

"Can't go back on your word! Wimpy horse"

"Shit... Marco" hoarseface mumbled. 

"What was that?" said Sasha making the situation even worse. 

"FUCKING MARCO!!!"

Mikasa ran to the bath room, her eyes welling up yet again.

Suddenly we heard a loud yell come from upstairs. 

"I'm so sorry!!" A teary Mikasa cried. 

"Hanji, who the hell is upstairs?" I thought we were the only ones left. 

"Oh yeah -hick- I forgot he -hick- was here -hick-"

"Who?!"

Then a voice and a small man came from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Who the hell is that black haired girl and why is she cryin..."

Our eyes connected. Our minds realized who we were. 

It was the small, raven haired Alpha. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Let The Game Begin!

**SNKLife and Awesomewriter177: We can't sleep because we are yaoi fans!**

 **xAkumaux: How can I sleep then?**

 **SnkLife: I don't know! -passes out-**

 **Ryuk: Is she okay?**

 **Awesomewriter177: Probably not. -passes out as well-**

 **Whirlpool833: Is it safe to come out now? Have all the monsters gone away?**

 **Ryuk: Hi!**

 **Whirlpool833: HOLY MOTHER OF FANFICTION WHAT ARE YOU?!**

 **Ryuk: I am a Shinigami. A death god who can give you the power to kill anyone.**

 **Whirlpool833: Anyone?**

 **Ryuk: Pretty much!**

 **Whirlpool833: SIGN ME UP!**

 **Ryuk: Here's the death note. Write the persons name in the book and imagine there face and they will die. Oh dont forget to give a reason.**

 **Whirlpool833: -writes Snklife- reason: complains to much about not owning Attack on Titan, ERERI and BTS. Done!**

 **SnkLife: WAAAAAAAAAAA! Whyy?! Give me death!**

 **Whirlpool833: I just did!**

 **SnkLife: Oh yeah! FUCK! -dies-**

* * *

Eren's PoV

"Um... Hanji? Who is this guy?" I said with a cautious tone.

"That's -hic- my roommate -hic- Levi fucking Ackerman -hic-!" She has had too much to drink.

 _Levi? Huh, weird name._

 ** _Inner Gay: Like you can talk._**

 _Fuck off inner gayness! 'Eren' is a beautiful and INDIVIDUAL name, not a weird one!_

 ** _Inner gay: Whatever you say!_**

"H-hi! My name's Eren a-and I'm a friend of Annie's" I was obviously nervous about introducing myself to the raven haired angel.

 _NO! NOT AN ANGEL! GO AWAY GAY THOUGHTS!_

-sigh- I give up.

"Tch. Yeah yeah. I'm Levi and as shitty glasses said, I'm here roommate alone with Mike. Oh yeah, and I'm also leaving." He started walking towards the kitchen when Sasha grabbed his leg and yelled for Hanji to help drag him back. And, as predicted, she came to her rescue.

I watched them drag the raven haired Alpha to the big comfy chair. It was actually really funny to see two female betas practically wrestle an alpha to a chair.

"Now your gonna stay here and *hick* play truth or *hick* dare with us!" Hanji was barely thinking straight but I knew she had some idea of what she was doing.

"Fine, Only for a few rounds. Then I'm going back to my room." He had given up on trying to get out of the odd situation.

"YIPPEE!" Sasha took another swig of her drink and glanced at Jean to carry on with the game.

He sent a smirk in my direction.

 _Crap._

"So, Truth or Dare?" I heard him say something under his breath but I couldn't tell what.

"fuck it, dare." I silently regretted saying dare but quoting myself, 'fuck it'

"YES! I DARE YOU TO CHOSE SOMEONE AND GIVE THEM A LAP DANCE! OH YEAH TODAY IS MY KIND OF DAY!"

"Really? Including the fact that you hurt Mikasa's feelings and that you are definitely going to regret doing so?" Armin is evidently getting better at talking back to people these days.

"shut up coconut"

"yes horse-face"

My turn to talk!

"I choose... hm... let's see here..." I was taking my time to see how Levi would react. He was trying to make himself look uninterested by looking around but his eyes told me otherwise...

"Levi"

 ** _INNER GAY: I fucking knew it!_**

"What" His face looked like a ghost had passed through him.

Jean and Hanji burst into tears laughing their heads off.

"You must be kidding me! No one has done that to Levi since High school when we lived together in Japan!"

"I'm not kidding, when I get given a challenge by horse-face over here, I NEVER refuse it! That goes for any challenge in fact!" Jean's face was now growing red like a cherry. I wish my phone had battery! That photo would have been on Instagram faster than Yuri Katsuki kissing Victor Nikiforov.

I stood up and slowing walked over to my victim with a confident strut. He was blushing his arse off.

"Um Eren? Are you for real?" His words sounded against me doing this but he didn't move from his seat whatsoever.

"Yes. I mean sure we barely know each other but who cares"

He was speechless, his lips moved but nothing came out of them. _Those beautiful lips..._

I sat myself sown on his lap and started to move them. For some reason, the only song that came to mind was 'I like it loud' which happened to be the most inappropriate song I knew.

 _Forward_

 _Backward_

 _Forward_

 _Backward_

I felt something in his trousers get bigger, Holy Shit I was actually turning him on! And honestly, I was turning myself on as well. I moved my hands up and down my body and every now and then I put them on his chest.

He moaned slightly as I lifted off of him, the desperation in his eyes shocked me.

I then turned back to see everyone's expressions,

\- Hanji was ecstatic

\- Sasha was happy

\- Jean was pissed

\- Marco was trying to calm down Jean

\- Armin was blushing so hard

\- Annie and Mike were laughing

\- and Mikasa had been watching from the bottom of the stairs, stunned.

"What?" I attempted to act all innocent but I knew I was failing drastically.

"NEXT!" Mikasa yelled and came over to sit next to me.

"Okay. Marco?"

"Truth"

"Why do you have so many freckles?"

"I don't know! My parents barely had any!" He looked distressed, he had probably gotten this question so many times today that he was sick and tired of it.

"oh okay..."

"Anyone want anymore alcohol?" Hanji squeaked from her corner.

"I think we've had enough of that stuff for one night!" Mikasa was acting like an adult now. She was trying to get away from embarrassing situations, she was keeping Hanji away from alcohol and she practically killed me after the lap dance.

"Who's next?" I tried to keep the spirit high between everyone but this game had just become boring.

"Okay, how about we have one more round and then we are done for the night and we can all go home?"

Everyone agreed with my statement which made me very pleased with myself.

"Oki doki! Levi! Truth or Dare?" Marco seemed eager to get the party done and dusted!

"uh, truth?" He was evidently still fazed from my performance.

"What did you think of Eren's lap dance?" That caught everyone's attention.

"MARCO ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?! MIKASA IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" Her face looked like a deadly bomb that could explode at any time.

"I'm just trying to make it interesting." ' _Interesting' my ass._

All eyes were on Levi. No one blinked. No sound was made.

"I-I..."

Everyone shuffled forward in their seats, eager to know the answer. I was the only person that tried to get further away from the situation.

He then made direct eye contact with me.

"I loved it"

* * *

 **!Author-Chan!**

 **HI! I'm on holidays, yes that is the only reason why I haven't uploaded ANYTHING on**

 **hehe sorry!**

 **Bai!**


End file.
